


...is that a Walkman?

by theuniversalfiction (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Like, Pidge is a genius, also I headcanon her as having trouble letting things go (like physical things), i love their dynamics, seriously, written as a request/writing prompt thing from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theuniversalfiction
Summary: Lance is hanging out with Pidge while she does her genius inventing thing.





	...is that a Walkman?

**Author's Note:**

> The ever wonderful [Mason](https://made-of-constellations.tumblr.com) asked for Keith and Pidge during an ask writing prompt thing and I... somehow... messed it up real bad and wrote Lance and Pidge instead. 
> 
> So yeah.

“Aaand there! It’s done.” Grinning, Pidge looked up from her project, some weird little tape player attached to a Galra sentry’s arm. The frayed wires at the end of the arm had been attached to what looked like a vintage Walkman attached to the frame of a bicep. Really, the thing looked like a prototype of a prosthetic limb that would allow the wearer to rock the fashion of listening mp3 devices that are strapped to their arm. “Thinking of giving it to Shiro,” Pidge said as she adjusted a couple of wires.

Lance looked at his genius friend, bewildered wonder in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and shoved his hands into his pockets. “While that sounds hilarious,” he began slowly, “I gotta ask: why?”

“Prank?”

“Sounds ‘bout right,” Lance said with a grin. He looked around the workroom, taking a moment to appreciate the sheer volume of stuff Pidge had amassed. Actually, the more he studied the contents of the room the more he noticed that there were a lot of inventions and creations strewn across every surface. There was a decrypter that he vaguely recognized as being the device that had cracked the sporse code on the same table as the arm, at least three different pyramids with wires sticking out of them that reminded Lance of Rover, and a frankly concerning amount of wires with different plugs surrounding the game console they’d gotten at the space mall.

“How do you even find the time to do all this?” The question slipped out before Lance had really thought about it, but it was innocent enough that this wasn’t concerning.

“I have contemplated becoming a hermit,” Pidge said longingly, “so that I can do more.”

Lance sputtered, spinning to look Pidge in the eye. “How do you even find the time to do all this though?”

Pidge looked smug, something that Lance had long since learned meant that she was proud. With a shrug she leaned on the table, offering a vague, “I don’t sleep much,” as way of explanation.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “And we’re going to talk about that sometime, Pidgey,” he assured. “But first, let’s get this to Shiro! I want to see the look on his face when you give it to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://the-universalfiction.tumblr.com)!


End file.
